bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Azineyes
When you make an edit or add something to the wiki, try to use proper grammar and capitilization please. Thanks. iSystematic 01:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I normally do, just for your user talk, I wasn't, because I was typing fast, will use proper grammar and spelling always from now on. Azineyes 01:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *thanks Bobcast for adding all that stuff to my page. Azineyes 20:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Who did I make angry? Administrator Bobcast 18:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Blame Stosh, simplest solution. Tell them to stop!!!! Azineyes 19:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Protected out pages, hopefully it won't happen again. Administrator Bobcast 19:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, cool. They must really hate you for some reason. Did you piss anyone off recently? Azineyes 19:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Who knows. Administrator Bobcast 19:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well you blocked them, so its over for now. You should have given them more time, like 5 days. Azineyes 19:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Opps, I thought I gave them a month. I'll fix it. Administrator Bobcast 22:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol, That would have sucked if he/she came back in 3 days and spammed Bungiepedia again. Azineyes 00:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm hoping she. Administrator Bobcast 05:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Why? Azineyes 16:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Apparently people don't understand just how futile they're vandalism is. iSystematic 23:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I know, most of it is funny because you just have to hit a button and their changes are gone. Otto Combined the Otto pages, but it looks kind of silly. I don't have the time to correct it, so if you could I would appreciate it. 3 more weeks until my computer is back :-( Administrator Bobcast 07:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I mostly corrected errors in it. Besides, your people are committing slander. Hey dude, thanks for editing the BungieNet IRC page. I've been meaning to create one for while, but (as you probably saw) wasn't sure what to put in it. At least with the links in there now, it looks legit. :No problem, you should create an account on here whoever you are. Azineyes 17:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Why are you undoing the updates for Primo84? Both of the things I added were true, and I'm not exactly sure why people are hating on this info. Hey made some small grammatical changes to your page. Nothing too big :)AdamP117 14:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Azineyes 02:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Your Problem Report Hi, I've deleted the page in which you reported a problem on. Please ask User:Bobcast to delete any more pages in the future. If he/she becomes inactive and doesn't reply to your requests then you may want to ask for administrator privelleges on w:Wikia:Adoption. Happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 23:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate you editing my Bungiepedia page! It looks much better now. From ICHRIS001. :) Check you Bnet PM box Please hurry! Administrator Bobcast 16:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My Stuff Group Pages This page was marked for clean up because it does not follow the member articles/user page template. Please update your page using this template to avoid deletion. Member Pages This page was marked for clean up because it does not follow the member articles/user page template. Please update your page using this template to avoid deletion. how can i block someone from editing my post? InsaneAlphaBeta 23:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : I protected your page for a short amount of time. You will still be able to edit it. Hopefully this cuts down on the vandalism. Azineyes 00:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Administrator. WAT ::lol, after bobcast got promoted to forum ninja over on bnet, there was no one to keep the spam, etc down on here and since I was the only active member they promoted me to the role. Azineyes 23:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice! At least it was someone active, you have more edits than Foman LOL. Anyway, is there a way to protect a page while allowing certain users to still edit it? Someone tried to delete the whole ODST Expeditionary Force page. I want to protect it but still be able to edit it when necessary. AdamP117 03:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Change info In my profile, for the Superintendent response, can you change the link to this: Thanks. My page Deletion? I work so hard on those Error pages. Why did you delete them? It's Bungiepedia so I think I have the right to post the errors. I wasted my time to make it and you just helped me a LOT! I mean come on. Those pages with members is more useless than the error and you deleted my stuffs instead of unneeded pages with just this name joined Bungie.net...FINISHED! Wow the whole page is one sentence and is meaningless so why would you not delete those pages, but instead delete my pages which is full of detail unlike other pages? I hope you can give me a proper answer. I'm already having a bad time with mods. All the mods are always removing my page and not helping me, but instead ban me on purpose and help some guy who insulted me. I hope you're not those kind of mods. 16:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :The pages were in mostly all caps which is against Bungiepedia policy also the pages did not contribute anything to BP because the exact text that you copied from the error pages can be seen on Bungie.net. If you would like to create a page that describes the reasons for receiving each error message, then that would contribute something that is not spam to BP. Azineyes 15:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How to report? Yes I would like to report you for deleting my pages. Either you get back my pages I'm going to try to report you. You've ruined everything for me. You have absolutely no right to delete my pages. You know what? If you make a page I'll make it get delete. Thanks for ruining everything! I got myself perma-banned just for the sake of the error page and you deleted it. You have seriously no life. You offended me and should be reported. Hey, check your messages on BNet :-) Foman123 02:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC)